1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector connectable to a connector assembly by operating a movable member.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,880 discloses a connector assembly with first and second connectors that are connectable with one another. A slider is provided in the first connector and is movable along a direction intersecting connecting and separating directions of the connectors. A cam groove is formed in the slider and engages a cam follower of the second connector. The first and second connectors are connected or separated by a cam action between the cam groove and the cam follower.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,713 discloses a connector with no slider, but with auxiliary housings mounted into one housing main body. This divided type of connector can be applied to slider-type connectors if necessary. In this regard, auxiliary housings can be mounted in a housing main body that has a slider mounted therein. Resiliently deformable locks may be provided in the housing main body for holding the auxiliary housings in the housing main body.
The terminals of the auxiliary housing may not be connected properly with the terminals of the second connector if the slider is operated while an auxiliary housing is mounted improperly.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to prevent a movable member from being operated in a connecting direction while an auxiliary housings is inserted insufficiently.